How can I make it up to you?
by chloe977
Summary: This has been in my head on how I would joey and lauren to get back together. I hope you like. Please leave a review on what you think of this story.
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't update me story Will we ever be happy? In a long time but I've been really busy. This has been in my head for how I think lauren and joey should end up. So I had to write it. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

LAURENS PRO:

After kissing tyler I fled from the pub feeling really stupid. Whitney now hates me and joey well he thinks I'm a drunk. I headed home to drown my sorrows in a bottle of vodka. I got to the house and went into the living room. I went over to the drink cabinet, took out a bottle of vodka and started drinking it.

JOEYS PRO:

Lauren had just kissed tyler. Him of all people. This is my fault, I broke her heart again and now she's getting drunk and kissing her best mate fiance. I thought I was helping her but I looks like I'm not. She says she wasn't drinking that night and that lucy spiked her drink. But I just don't think lucy would do that. After lauren left the pub, lucy started flirting with me. She was smirking about what happened with lauren and whitney and that's when it click. Lauren was telling the truth. I stood up to go fine lauren when lucy grabbed my hand. "Joey where you going?" She asked me. God did she have a fucking nerve. "Home, not that its any of your business," I snapped. "No need to bite my head off," lucy said standing up. "Where are you going?" I then asked now wondering why she putting her coat on. "With you," lucy smirked. "Eh I don't think so," I snapped. I swear I would have said about lauren and last week but I want lauren to be there when I did it. "How not?" Lucy asked. "I'm going somewhere," I said, I wasn't lying, I was going to go find lauren but I weren't telling her that. "Fine, I'm of home, see u tomorrow," lucy smiled before leaving the vic. I then left and headed to number 5 hoping lauren was there so we could talk.

LAURENS PRO:

I was halfway though the bottle of vodka when there was a knock at the front door. I didn't want whoever it was to see the state I was in so I stayed in the living room and made no noise at all. Finally after a few minutes the knocking stop, so the person must have went away. I went over to the window to see joey sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. I did hate him for breaking my heart but I couldn't leave him there. I went to the front door and opened it. "You know you are going to freeze to death out here," I said as I walked down the stairs. For some reason I didn't really at all drunk, I felt complete sober. "I don't care, I've lost you because of fucking lucy beale," joey sighed. "What are you going on about?" I asked. "I know the truth lo, after you left the pub, lucy started flirting with me and she was smirking away like she had just won a battle, and that's when it all click, lucy did spike your that night, I'm so sorry lo, I'm been a big fucking idiot, I know I'm asking a lot here but can u forgive me," joey cried. "What you think just because you know the truth it is going to be alright!" I snapped. "No, I'm so sorry I hurt you babe, but without you in my life, what have I got to live for," joey sobbed. "Do you remember what you said to me the day after that night?" I asked. I was practical crying now. "Joey shook his head signalling no. "Ok well you said, and I quote, we are never getting back together," lauren sobbed. "I didn't mean that, it just came out," joey said holding my hand. I wanted to pulled my hand away but I couldn't, my head was telling me to go and my heart was telling me to grab the guy I love. "Joey go home get some sleep we'll talk properly in the morning," I said knowing that I was tried and that I need to talk about this when I had no drink in me. "Ok but lo I meant what I said, I'm so sorry for hurting you and I love you so much," Joey said. I couldn't take it any more I lent forward and kissing joey on the lips quickly before we both stood up and I went up the stairs to the house while joey went to his house.

That night both lauren and joey went to bed and tried to get some sleep but let's just say that didn't really happen.

Hope you like it, next chapter is the day lauren makes her decision if she should give joey other chance.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter. Hope you like!

Chapter 2

LAURENS PRO:

I woke up with no hangover. Now that's a first. Today me and joey were going to talk about last night and I had to make a big decision to make, be with or without joey. I went downstairs to find abi sitting in the kitchen, her head in a book. "Alright abs?" I asked. "Well I'm ok but I have a exam today and I think I'm going to fail, jay says I'm going to do great and mom said there's nothing to worry about," abi sighed. "Abs just stay calm and all you can do, is your best," I said giving her a hug. "Thanks lo," abi said as we pulled out of the hug. 15 minutes later abi left for collage and I went to get ready. I was just about to get some clothes when my phone starting beeping saying I had a text. It was joey of course.

J= What time do you want to meet and where, love Jxx

L= In half an hour, my house, nobody is in, but don't go getting any ideas, Lx

J= Ok I'll be there and I won't get any ideas, love Jxxx

Just reading love Jxxx, I knew I still loved him but was love big enough to get hurt again? I really don't know but I have only half an hour to decided. I got dressed into a pair of black jeans and a pink love heart jumper. I was at the bottom of the stairs and as on cue there was a knock on the front door. I went to get it and found joey standing on the other side.

JOEYS PRO:

I woke up at 8 and went downstairs to find alice and kat having breakfast. "Morning," alice said to me as I made myself a coffee. "Morning al, kat," I said. "Come on what happened last night you seem more happier than yesterday," alice said. "Al why are you so nosy?" I joked. "Because I like to know how you can change mood for grumpy to over the moon in a night," alice said. "Ok, I meeting lauren later," I smiled as I said her name. "Are you two going to sort things out?" Kat asked me. "Well I'm not sure, were going to talk," I said. "Joey can I just say, when lauren told me about lucy spiking her drink, I didn't believe her but then I heard lucy talking to someone on her phone, she said how she spilt you two up," kat said. "When was this?" I asked now very interested in what kat had just said. "Yesterday morning, I was going to tell you but well we don't get on that well and I didn't see you all day yesterday," kat said. "Oh ok, I have to go get ready," I said before rushing up the stairs to have a shower and get changed. It was 10 by the time I was ready. I text lauren asked when to meet her and where. She text back saying half an hour, at her house. I left my house and went to number 5 at half 10. I knock on the door and Lauren answered the door look more beautiful than every. I had to swallow a lump in my throat because if not I would have pin her up against the wall and kissed her, but I knew I had to wait till she was ready.

LAUREN PRO:

We stood at the door for what seemed like hours but it was only a few seconds. "Come in," I said letting him walk into the house. "Hey how are you?" Joey asked me trying to make conversion. "I'm good you?" I then asked him. "I'm fine, look lauren kat heard lucy telling someone on the phone that she had spilt us up," joey sighed. That fucking bitch is dead when I see her, she has got such a fucking nerve. "Ok but why didn't you believe me when I told you she did it?" I snapped walking into the living room. "I really don't know lo but I'm so sorry," joey said following me into the living room. "Sorry isn't going to change what happened," I said keeping it together. "I know its not, I just want us to try again," joey said taking my hand but I pulled it away, I didn't want to give him any ideas. "Try again, how can I believe you won't break my heart again," I sobbed. "Because I love you and seeing you drinking has much as you have these past 2 weeks, I know it was my fault and I hate myself for it, I really do," joey sniffed. "How did you find out lucy did it?" I asked, wondering how he figured it out.

JOEYS PRO:

"How did you find out lucy did it?" Lauren asked me. "After you kissed tyler last night and you left, she was flirting with me and smirking away like she had won a battle and that's when it all click," I said not knowing where this was going. "So you think that makes it ok!" Lauren snapped. "No but lauren babe please I'll do anything," I begged. "Anything," she stated. God did she know how to get to me. "Yes, please without you my life is nothing," I said tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "Ok, tonight we go to the vic and you tell the whole pub that you love me," she smiled. "Fine, I'll do it," I said before lauren started kissing me. "So I'm forgiven," I said. "Well yes but we still have a fucking lucy beale to sort out," lauren stated.

LAURENS PRO:

Me and joey talked for another half hour. We talked about how we needed to trust each other or us being together wouldn't work. it was 12 when joey broke the silence. "So have you got any plans for today?" He asked me. "Well I was hoping you could make it up to me in the bedroom," I smirked. "No how could I say no," he smirked back making me blush. We started kissing again and joey picked me up and carried me upstairs into my bedroom which I shared with abi. We got into mt room and before I knew it, my back was against the closed door. Soon joeys lips left mine and were kissing there way down my neck, making a moan escape my mouth. I made a start of unbuttoning Joey shirt while he pulled my jumper over my head. Joey started to move us and I soon felt my back hit my bedsheets. Joey was hovering over me and he was smirking. "What you smirking at?" I asked him. "Just I missed you so much, I finding it hard to believe how I ended things," joey said. "Oh really, well for the recorded I missed you too, but can we sort of hurry up , abi will be home soon, and I don't want my sister catching us naked in bed," I smirked, making joey laughed.

JOEYS PRO:

"Oh really, well for the recorded I missed you too, but can we sort of hurry up , abi will be home soon, and I don't want my sister catching us naked in bed," lauren smirked making me laughed. "How long do we have?" I asked. "20 minutes so come on, I need you," she groaned. "Ok," I smirked before pulling her jeans down, her pants next. Lauren pulled my trousers down with my boxers before I entered her. I stated of slow, to make the most of it. "Please go faster jo," lauren begged making me go faster. I could fell lauren close to her organism and I push in and out of her. "Joey" she groaned as she hit her high sending me over the edge. I pulled out of her and rolled over so I was laying beside her. "Now that's how you say sorry," lauren said as she moved her body close to me. "Yep it is," I smirked. I wrapped m arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to me as I could. "We should get dress and go downstairs before abi comes home," lauren sighed after a few minutes. "Yeah your right," I said. "Babe, tonight we are going to the vic, I have something I need to do and I want you there when I do it," I smiled. "Ok with the bitch be there?" She asked meaning lucy. "Yeah but she need to be there too, it will be worth your will I swear," I smirked. "Fine," she said. We got changed in complete silence just looking at each other. We had just finish getting ready when the front door slammed shut. "Lauren you in," abi shouted though the house. "Yeah I'm upstairs, I'm coming down," lauren shouted to abi. "Babe I love you, you know that don't you?" I asked. I needed to make sure she knew that because if she didn't where would out relationship being going. "Yeah of course I do," lauren said before giving me a quick kiss on the lip.

LAURENS PRO:

We pulled out of the kiss and went downstairs. "Oh my god," abi squealed. "Jesus abs, it was going to happen sooner or later," lauren said. "I know..., wait did you just, in our room?" Abi asked us. She looked like she was going to be sick. "No abs," I said. "Ok anyway do you two want to go to the vic tonight, with me and jay?" Abi asked as. "Yes we'll be there," joey said straight away, leaving abi shocked. "Great be there for 6," abi said before hurrying of upstairs. "So where are you taking me now?" I asked joey taking him off guard. "What!" Joey said shocked. "Come on, we have till six, so what do you want to do?" I asked him. "Curl up on the sofa and watch movies," he said. "You read my mind," I smirked. We watch Ted and it was 5 by the time the movie was down. "Right I'm going to go get changed, you go home and get ready and be here for 10 to 6," I said to joey. "Ok babe see you then, I love you," joey said. "I love you too," I said before kissing him. We pulled out of the kiss and joey left and went upstairs to get changed.

Hope you like it. Please r&r. Next chapter will be at the vic, there will be quite a bit of drama. But what do you think will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter. I'm not sure want everyone will think of this chapter but I hope you like it. Please R&R.

Chapter 3

JOEY POV:

I left number 5 and went to my house. I got in and alice came out of the living room. "So how did it go?" Alice asked me. "Great, can you come to the vic tonight?" I asked her. "Well I'm just heading there now," she said. "Ok, get most of the family there and our friends," I said. I need as many people there as possible. "Ok, wait do I tell our friends that lauren will be there?" Alice asked as she put her coat on. "No just say I want a night out with the group," I said. "Ok, joey branning what plans do you have?" Alice asked. "None I swear," I lied hoping she would believe me. "Yeah right, what ever your plans are, they better have something to do with you and lauren been together, you two are mess when you ain't together," alice said before leaving. Now all I have to do is get changed and go to lauren to meet up with her, abi and jay, then we go to the vic where I put my plan into action. Lauren asked me to tell the whole the pub I love her, which I am going to do but that's not all I'm going to say. I joey branning, someone who doesn't shows his feelings was going to shows his for the girl he loved. I went upstairs and into my room and I went over to my bedside table where there was a picture of me and lauren snuggle on the sofa, with her head resting on my chest. It was half five when I decided to get ready.

LAUREN POV:

After joey left I made my way upstairs into mine and abi's bedroom to get ready. I was looking though my wardrobe for something to wear when abi walked in. "Where's joey?" She asked me. "He went home to get ready, then he's coming over here so we can go to the vic with you and jay," I said. "Ok, look lauren I'm glad joey finally saw though that bitch," abi said making my eyes snap up to meet her. "What!" I stated. "Lauren I didn't believe you at the start, about lucy spiking your drink, but then I saw the way she kept flirting with joey, and she had a big grin on her face, I'm sorry lo, for not believe you," abi said. "Hey its ok, at least you believe me now," I said. "Ok but I guess joey has to do some grovelling," she stated. "Yep and I think it will only take him a day," I said making abi laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Its just well you said a day when its more like half an hour," abi giggled. "Yeah well he knows how to make it up to me," I said. "Yeah right, what way, bedroom or doing something romantic?" Abi asked. "Both," I smirked. "So I see, look do you need help picking something to wear?" Abi said. "Yes please and abi I'm sorry for not being a proper sister to you," I said. "Look lo you may not have been the best but your still my big sis and I love you no matter what," abi said giving me a hug. "Thanks," I said as we pulled out of the hug. "Right come on, our boyfriends will be here soon and I plan to dress to impress jay," abi said. "Well I'm dressing to making joey see what he's been missing," I smirked. With that we both got an outfit and got ready.

JOEYS POV:

It was quarter to 6 when I knocked on the door of number 5. Jay answered the door, so I thought they were all ready. "Hey joey come in they girls are still getting ready," jay said. "Hi, jesus, why do girls take forever to get ready!" I sighed as I walked into the house. "I don't know but I got a text of abi early, I'm happy for you and lauren but joey don't hurt her again," jay said. "I won't, I'm not being an idiot again and lose her, she's my world," I said. "Good," jay said. "Is that joey?"We heard lauren shouted from upstairs. "Yeah babe its me, can you hurry up, alice is waiting at the vic for us," I shouted up the stairs to her. "Yeah were coming," abi shouted back at me. Just then abi came down the stairs and walked over to jay who couldn't take his eyes of abi. "Ye guys I'm still here you know," I joked. "Yeah we know, look we're going to head we'll see you and lauren over at the vic," abi said before taking jays hand and headed out the house. Just then I heard a cough come from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see lauren standing there in black skinny jeans, a love heart top and her black denim jacket. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes skimmed down her body. "Like what you see?" She asked. "Like, I love," I groaned as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of me. "Well if your good I mit let you take it of me later," she smirked. God she was driving mad. "Babe how can we go to vic when your so hot, I just want to take you out of your clothes," I said. "See this is part of your grovelling," she said. "What!" I sighed. "You didn't think I would let you off the hook that easily, did you," she smiled. "No but..." I said before she cut me off. "No buts, now let's go," she said taking me hand as we left the house.

LAURENS POV:

It was quarter to six when joey arrived. Me and abi could here him and jay talking about something. Abi then headed down stairs and walked over to jay. "Ye guys I'm still here you know," joey joked with them as I stood at the top if the stairs. Abi then said something but I wasn't listen, I was too busy looking at how hot joey looked. Abi and jay left and joey was just standing looking at the floor. I then coughed which got his attention. He look up and look me up and down. "Like what you see?" I asked. "Like, I love," he groaned as I walked down the stairs. We talk for about another few minutes before I took his hand and we left the house to go to the pub. As we got to the vic door I pulled us to a stop. "Hey babe, what's up?" Joey asked me. "Look I don't know if I can do this," I sighed. I really wasn't sure if I could truth be told, but then I had joey and with him I could do anything. "Yes you can, you've got me, abi, jay and alice," joey said. "Wait alice" I said. Now I was confused. "Yeah her and kat were in the kitchen this morning and you were the talk of the table, alice knows what lucy did, and so does kat," Joey said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Ok, but joey if lucy is here tonight and she says anything to me, can I swing for her?" I said. "Why not, she tore us apart, she deserves more than a punch I say," joey sighed before giving me a kiss. We pulled out of the kiss and walked into the pub. Abi, jay and alice were sitting at a table near the vic doors. Me and joey went to join them. As I was about to sit down, my eyes locked with Lucy's, she looked like she was about to scream. "She has a nerve," I whispered to Joey as we sat down. "I know but babe just forget about her yeah," he said as jay went to order the first round in. Half an hour later, me, joey, alice, abi and jay were having a great time chatting about random stuff when lucy came over. "Hey, joey, alice said you wanted a drink with group," lucy smiled. I was about to stand up and punch her when joey took my hand in his. What was he up to?

JOEYS POV

Me, lauren ,jay, abi and alice had been sitting chatting for half an hour about random stuff when lucy came over. "Hey, joey, alice said you wanted a drink with the group," lucy smiled. I felt lauren going to stand up so I took her hand in mine to stop her. Because I needed to do my speech before anything kick of between lauren and lucy. "You see that's the thing lucy, I changed my mind," I smirked seeing her face drop. "Oh ok, you can join us if you like," lucy suggested. Right now was my moment. I stood up and went over to an empty table. "Joey what are you doing?" Lauren asked me. "You'll all soon find out," I said before jumping onto the table. "Can I have everyone's attention for a few minutes please," I shouted , making everyone look in my direction. I scanned the room to make sure the family were and the were. Also Whitney, tyler, fatboy and poppy were there too. So everyone I want to hear what I was about to say was here.

"OK as everyone knows I'm a player, or should I say was. Because before I met lauren I played lots of girls but that has changed. When I came to walford it was to get alice but then I met lauren and I wanted her. She is different for the girls I normally go for. But then I found out she was my cousin, so I put my feelings about her at the back of my mind. I knew nothing was going to happen between us, so I went out with lucy. But eventually I couldn't stop my growing feelings for Lauren. So I ended it with lucy. I then moved in with uncle max. And things went from there with lauren. I have fallen in love. If you had last year I would be in love, I would have laughed in your face. So how can I put this. Lauren I love you more than you'll every know. And lucy, you spiteful little bitch. Ever try and split me and lauren up again, you'll be sorry. I love lauren and if people have a problem with that, you can stick it where the sun don't shine. So I joey branning love lauren branning and I couldn't care less that were cousins because we both know we could never just be cousins," I said before climbing off the table.

By this point lauren was stood in front of the table. "Did you mean all that?" She asked me. "Ever word," I smiled, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She started smiling before kissing me. "I love you too," she said into the kiss.

LAURENS POV:

Joey was stood on one of the table telling everyone in the vic how much he loved me. I walked over and stood in front of the table he was standing on. He climbed off the table when he had finished speaking. "Did you mean all that?" I asked him. I just wanted to be sure he meant it all. "Ever word," he smiled tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. I started smiling before kissing him. "I love you too," I said into the kiss. We pulled out of the kiss and everyone started clapping. I turned to look at lucy who looked angry now. "Look lucy, joey was never going to get back with you," I said walking over to her. "How would you know," she smirked. "Because I love lauren," joey said standing beside me. "Love her, yeah right, she's a mess," lucy said. "Was a mess, but she's my mess," joey said, making me smile. "God you two are disgusting," lucy said. "Come on lucy, if joey wants to make that mistake then let him," whitney said coming over to us. "No," lucy shouted. "Why lucy?" I asked. "Because you don't love him, like I do," lucy screamed. "See lucy that's were your wrong, I love joey more than any other person in this pub," I shouted at her. "Lo, leave her, she's not worth it," alice said from the table. "I know she's not," I sighed. Just then and idea came into my head. "Joey why would you go out with me, nothing in my life ever goes right," I said turning to face joey. "Because I love you," joey said. "Ok, but let's face it, if that spiteful little bitch hadn't broke up apart, something would have," I said. "See told you," lucy smirked. "Hey don't think like that," joey sighed. "She has no faith in that relationship, like she said, if I hadn't of spiked her drink..." Lucy said but stopped dead when she realise what she had just said. Bullseye, I thought. "What did you just say?" Whitney shouted at lucy. "Ok, I did spike laurens drink and you want to know something I'm not even sorry," lucy screamed. "The whole pub went silent. Then all of a sudden they heard a big smacking sound. "You little cow," Whitney shouted. "She deserved it," lucy screamed. " Save it lucy. Me and you, were done, I'm not being mates with someone like you," whitney said. Whitney looked at me before saying, "lo I'm so sorry." "Its ok, can we be friends again whit?" I asked because right now I could do with my mates back. "Yes, come here you," she said giving me a hug. We pulled out the hug and out of nowhere lucy slapped me across the face. "Why do you always get the things I have," she screamed at me. I then punched her in the face and she went flying onto the floor. "Lucy get a grip, he's just a boy," I screamed. "And what's that supposed to mean," she said. "It means you need to get over me, I don't love you, never had, never will, I love lauren," joey said taking a hold of my hand. Lucy was about to say something when my mum walked over. "No, I think you've said enough, just go home lucy and let lauren and joey be happy," my mum said.

JOEYS POV:

"No, I think you've said enough, just go home lucy and let lauren and joey be happy," tanya said to lucy as she stood up. Lucy didn't say anything but walked out of the pub. Everyone was staring at me and lauren and to say I cared was an understatement. "Mum," lauren said. "Darling come here, are you ok," tanya asked lauren, while pulling her into a hug. "Yeah I'm fine, its just I need your help," lauren said. "What is it?" Tanya asked. "I need help with my drinking," lauren said. "Then we get you help," max said as he stood beside tanya. "Ok we'll talk about this tomorrow," tanya said. "Ok, mum can I stay at joeys tonight?" Lauren asked her mum. "Of course," tanya said. "Great, joey can we go now," lauren said to me. "Yeah course, alice I'm off, see you later," I said to alice before we left. "Lo, I'm so happy you realise you have a problem with alcohol," I said as me and lauren were walking over to my house. "I sort of always knew, just I never said it because I didn't want it to be true," lauren said. "Do you want me to be there tomorrow when your talking to your mum and dad?" I asked, I really wanted to be there for her. I couldn't see her go though this alone. "Yes," she smiled before kissing me. "Lauren!" We heard whitney shout. Lauren pulled away making me groan. "Yeah whit," she shouted. "I was just wondering if you and joey want to join me, tyler, fatboy, poppy, abi, jay and alice tomorrow afternoon," whitney said as she reached us. "Ok, what are you doing?" I asked her. "We're going for a movie then dinner," whitney said. "Great ok, we'll come, what time?" Lauren asked. "Be at the tube for 1," whitney said before leaving us to enjoy the rest of our night. "So talk with your mum and dad tomorrow morning, then movie and dinner with our friends tomorrow afternoon, how nice," I sighed. "What's up, did you want me all to yourself," she chuckled. "Would that be such a bad thing?" I asked her. "No, but you have to share me," she smirked. "Fine, but a least I have you to myself tonight," I said picking her up and carrying her the res of the way to my house.

Lauren and joey had, let's say a very heated night. They knew this is where they belonged. With each other.

This was the last chapter folks. I hope you liked the story. I will update my other story soon and I mit make a new one. Please R&R.


End file.
